


‘Cause You’re Right There

by NiaChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, One Shot, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChan/pseuds/NiaChan
Summary: "You had the blue note sapphire eyesTo back up all those gazesTo pierce my guard and to take my soul off to faraway placesTold me I'll never be alone"
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	‘Cause You’re Right There

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn’t what I’m supposed to be writing right now when my other fic is still unfinished and I REALLY should be doing my schoolwork but oh well.. 
> 
> This oneshot is set right after Sasuke’s and Naruto’s final battle at the Valley of the End and ignores everything else after that. Its somewhat inspired by the song called “Cradled in Love” by Poets of the Fall, because it just fits so perfectly. Check it out if you have time!
> 
> This isn’t anything special, just something short and sweet and hot it felt like writing.
> 
> Hope you like it anyway!

**‘Cause You’re Right There**

"You felt it, right?" It was Naruto's voice. Soft and gentle. Bit wary. The room was dark, only few lights in the medical devices blinked sometimes. But Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto nevertheless. He knew he was there, in the bed next to his. So close, after all that time being apart. It was surreal. 

"I did", he almost whispered. 

"...Good."

Silence fell between them again. It was familiar silence. Comfortable. It was just two of them in this airy night. He was floating in the post-battle high, all pains dulled back with medicines. And with that unfamiliar feeling filling his chest. Everything was soft and silent. 

They hadn’t died.

"...And you believe me, Sasuke?"

 _That we are friends?_ Sasuke almost asked tauntingly, but decided not to. Because it was night, and nights were fragile. Naruto’s voice was still wary, insecure. He needed to change that.

"I do”, he said, hoping to sound as definite as he felt. Because how could he not believe? Words may have been the wrong ones, but... He had felt it. He had felt it long before the battle even. Fought against it, furiously. Claiming that he didn't need it. Didn't want it. It all felt so pointless now. So foolish. 

Now that he had surrendered. 

"I felt it too, y’know", Naruto said after a moment. Corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched up a little. It had happened a lot in a few passing hours. More than in years. It felt strange, in a good way. He could get used to it.

"I know you did" he said, closing his eyes. His heart beat loud in the silence. Maybe Naruto could hear it too. Could feel it.

"I'm not gonna let go ever again. Not gonna let you go..." Naruto whispered. Sasuke felt his chest twist. Warm feeling flood through him. It was incredible that he didn't need to fight it back anymore. He could just float in it, let it run through his veins and spread all over his cold body. 

"You never did..." he said. And it was the truth. Naruto had never abandoned him, no matter what he had done. Naruto had always tried to come closer when he had only pulled away. He had always been there for him.

"...and I'm not running away anymore." 

He heard Naruto sigh deep, relieved. He knew he was smiling. So he smiled too, eyes closed in the peaceful darkness of the hospital room they shared. 

Juts the two of them. 

\--- 

It was all new to them. Terrifying even. All the things they had finally acknowledged. But they never spoke about those aloud. Somehow they didn’t need to.

Mostly they never even saw each other's during the daytime. Naruto was busy with things that Sasuke could only guess. With people coming and going, with funerals and rebuilding. With talking to Kages and councils and civilians and jounins. With all that what Sasuke wasn’t part of. So they never saw each other.

But they were together nevertheless. . It was so surreal that Sasuke could hardly believe it. After everything he had done, Naruto didn’t hate him. And for that, Sasuke was eternally grateful. 

He could feel Naruto's warm chakra constantly around him, soothing him, reassuring his tense nerves. It made everything easier. Bearable. And he made sure Naruto could feel his chakra the same way, sharing his burdens and troubles, insecurities and doubts. Giving him strength.

They weren't alone

But it was different at nights. At nights they were truly together. First in the hospital, in beds next to each other. Then in Sasuke's small prison cell. Naruto had insisted to sleep there as well, in a berth near his. No one had said anything about it. Then Sasuke had been pardoned and he had moved in with Naruto. No one still had asked questions. It was like they all knew. Even if they never said anything. Never did anything.

Maybe it was that obvious. Sasuke didn’t mind.

They hadn’t touched yet. Because last time they truly had, it nearly killed both of them and made them lose their arms at the process. After that, it had been only the hand signs to properly end the war. Months ago. It seemed like they were avoiding it. As if they were afraid of where it might lead this time. Sasuke sure was. He was terrified.

But it was inevitable, like gravity. 

It was Naruto's left hand, carefully brushing Sasuke's right one. It was night, and the room was dark around them. They were sitting in Naruto’s bed, facing each other. Sasuke didn’t know how they had ended up there. Didn’t care. Because Naruto’s hand was touching his and for a second Sasuke's heart stopped.

He could barely breathe as they tangled their fingers together. It was different from any other touch they had shared over the years. It was awkward. It was gentle. It was filled with meaning. 

Naruto lifted their hands to his lips that were hot against Sasuke's cold skin. He felt shiver run down his spine and closed his eyes. Naruto moved his lips slowly, carefully kissing Sasuke’s knuckles, lingering over his skin so that he felt his hot breath against it. Placing open mouth kisses to the back of his palm.

Sasuke opened his eyes to meet Naruto’s gaze. His mind was void of thoughts. It was only him and Naruto and the way his whole body was heating up with only that simple touch of lips on his hand.

He drew in a deep breath and pulled his hand away, only to brush Naruto's cheek with it lightly. He felt him inhale sharply and shudder under his touch. It was scary. Because at that moment, Sasuke finally held all the power to destroy Naruto completely. And Naruto had the same power over him, he knew. One wrong word and it could be all ruined. Nights were still fragile like that. 

For an eternity they just stared each other’s eyes, Sasuke's hand in Naruto's cheek, his thumb rubbing ever so gently his whisker-like scars. His world was spinning. He was drowning into Naruto’s sapphire orbs that were so bright, so full of light that it was intoxicating, hypnotizing. He had almost forgotten how to breathe. 

But then Naruto's hand was on his neck, and Naruto drew him closer, until their foreheads were resting against each other. Until they were breathing the same air. Until the scent that was all Naruto filled Sasuke’s head. And he had to swallow hard because he didn’t know if his heart could beat any faster, any louder than it was beating right that moment inside his chest and he could feel Naruto’s pulse being just as furious. 

"...Sasuke, this is..." Naruto breathed and closed his eyes. 

"I know." _This is everything._ Sasuke flushed their lips together.

Naruto moaned into his mouth and Sasuke fisted his hand into Naruto’s golden hair, cursing silently his lack of other arm. He would have wanted to wrap it around Naruto, but his stub didn’t reach far enough. But it didn’t really matter that much, because they were kissing now, gently moving their lips together, exploring the new territory. Sasuke run the tip of his tongue over Naruto’s lower lip and Naruto shuddered gripping Sasuke’s hair even tighter and parted his lips, inviting Sasuke even closer. Sasuke was sure he would lose himself into this kiss that felt better than any other kiss could ever feel.

The more they kissed the more they wanted. Their pace was gradually growing, becoming almost frantic, as their tongues met over and over again, hungrily devouring each other’s mouths. Naruto’s hand was moving down to Sasuke’s back, pulling him even closer, tightly pressing them against each other so that Sasuke could feel Naruto’s hard chest against his own. And when Naruto slip his hand under Sasuke’s shirt Sasuke couldn’t but gasp and reluctantly broke the kiss so that Naruto could pull both of their shirts off and toss them aside.

Because right now every layer between them was too much. Too much when all Sasuke could think was melting against Naruto, to finally feel him on his skin like he had wanted so long without even realising it. And as soon as the shirts were of they were kissing again. It was all lips and tongue and teeth and it was perfect like nothing else even if they were completely out of breath, because it was them, finally them.

But it wasn't enough, Sasuke wanted to get closer, he _needed_ to get closer. They were still too far apart even if Naruto's naked skin was burning against his, even if his hand was tangled in Naruto's golden locks, even if Naruto’s fingertips were digging into his back with force, even if their tongues were sliding against each other making them both pant and moan. They still weren't close enough. 

And while Sasuke couldn’t think straight enough to do anything to it, Naruto clearly could, and thank God Naruto was pulling him closer, making him lay on top of him so that it wasn't only their upper bodies that were touching anymore. He could feel Naruto's whole body hard against his and it was almost feverishly hot and so strong and perfect that he couldn't help but slide his hand along those hard contours all the way down, until Naruto gasped to his mouth with a silent plea for more. He untied Naruto’s pants hurriedly and slide them down and Naruto was doing him the same thing. His hand was running along the outline of Sasuke’s dick so that Sasuke didn't know which was better, the way Naruto’s fingers felt when they wrapped around his pulsing hardness or the way Naruto shuddered underneath him as he did the same thing, because everything was so unbelievably perfect and right but they still weren't close enough.

He didn't feel the pain in his stub that he knew was there when he propped himself up to see Naruto's face because all he could feel was how Naruto bite his neck and arched his back to grind his hips against Sasuke’s and it was too much too much too much. _But still not enough._

So they kissed again, desperately trying to transmit all what they felt through that inadequate touch, and his hand was in Naruto's hair again, then against his face, thumb trailing along his jaw line and when he pulled back a little to see Naruto's face he was met with the same desperate need that surely was in his own eyes too and he felt like asking permission and Naruto nodded with passion that Sasuke hadn't ever seen before. It was breathtakingly beautiful and he could have watched it his whole life. But Naruto was widening his legs so that Sasuke was now properly in between them and he felt Naruto's hardness throbbing against his so he grinned his hips to feel more of him and that amazing friction that was nothing he had felt before.

Sasuke’s body was moving on its own, his mind was too hazy to give any orders to it. He was finally doing all the things had wanted to do so long but couldn’t and Naruto responded to his every movement so perfectly that it was driving him crazy. He pulled Naruto's legs apart more and let his hand trail down his body all the way, along his cock, and the sounds that it elicited from Naruto were all incoherent mess that sounded so unbelievably erotic that and made Sasuke groan helplessly.

Naruto was giving him a bottle of some kind of oil and Sasuke didn’t know where he had gotten that, but he really didn’t care as he poured the slick liquid to his hand and spread it onto his fingers and his cock and almost too hastily pushed his finger inside. And as he did, Naruto pushed against it, looking at him with his eyes dark from desire and pain and pleasure. Sasuke couldn’t do anything but close the small distance between them again and press his lips into curve of Naruto’s neck and breath and kiss and bite and suck the tanned skin until Naruto was moaning.

With every kiss he moved his fingers inside that hot tightness, with the same impatience that Naruto was pushing against. Because they both wanted more and _needed_ more and they were so hard and so leaking that it was almost impossible to imagine anything better than what they were feeling right now but they still desperately needed more of it. More of each other.

Everything had faded away, there were nothing else in this world but he and Naruto and his fingers inside Naruto and Naruto’s legs wrapped around him tightly and Naruto’s hand on his back, his nails digging deep into his skin causing pain that was so much like the pleasure of Naruto’s lips on his neck that he knew he would become crazy if it would continue any longer. So he pulled his fingers out and gripped Naruto’s hips tight and pushed himself in.

And the way Naruto sounded as he did was almost enough to make him lose the last bit of control he had in him. He was surrounded by Naruto, deep inside his heated body and he could feel their chakras that he had no idea they had released tangling around them both with dangerous force that would have crushed anyone else but them, making the air crackle with intensity of their emotions.

He opened his eyes that he had no memory of closing and looked into Naruto’s beautiful, ocean-deep orbs to meet the lust-glazed confirmation he needed to pull out and push in again, deeper and deeper into that tightness that he didn’t know how long he could bare. Naruto moaned to his ear worlds that could have been anything but meant everything and same kind of sounds escaped from his own lips as well as he thrust in again and again. His hand was gripping Naruto’s waist hard enough to leave bruises but he didn’t care because Naruto didn’t care and Naruto was everything he ever needed to care and because they were _finally_ close enough. They were kissing, sloppily devouring each other, their lips mingling together greedily and they broke the kiss only to gasp some air to their burning lunges, and Sasuke’s breathing was shallow and frantic and words that escaped from his lips were all blur in his ears because everything was feeling too much, everything was too feverish and too tight and too perfect and as much as he wanted it to last forever he couldn’t take it much longer.

His orgasm hit him like a tidal wave, shaking his whole core from his body to his soul, making him scream as he lost himself into the feeling. Their chakras were whirling around them, pulsing with their erratic heartbeats and making everything light and bright and hot and blurry and dizzying. He felt Naruto clenching and unclenching around him almost painfully, arching up to him in desperate attempt to get more, feel more so he thrust in yet again and with everything he had making Naruto moan and scream into his ear and spill his hot liquid between them as he too reached his limit in this heated madness that was theirs alone.

And when they laid together in the dark silence that was their night Sasuke felt like the world around them couldn't be the same anymore. Not when everything felt so different. But he didn't really care. He felt content in the way he hadn’t felt in years. Like his broken pieces were finally picked up and connected with Naruto's and together they were almost a whole. So he held his precious friend tight against him and closed his eyes. Deep sigh was all he managed to let out before they both drifted into a blissful sleep.

\--- 

With Naruto, everything melted away. Every problem, every question. Everything was perfect and warm and bright. He was whole, not alone or broken, not cold or dark. Naruto's burning fire warmed his very soul. He was overwhelmed by emotions he had no control over.

It was dangerous. Because Sasuke knew he had to face the reality. 

He had to find the balance between their intense nights and indifferent days, between his immense passion and lingering resentment that he still wasn’t free of. He needed to see the world and everything he had earlier overlooked in it. Because even if the world around him was the same, he knew he himself wasn’t, not anymore.

But he couldn’t do it with Naruto. Not right now when everything between them was so much, so intense, so frenetic that there were no room for anything even remotely sane. So he would leave. But he wasn’t going to leave for good this time. He would come back.

And he still had Naruto.

It was impossible and absurd with so many ways, but he couldn’t deny it. He knew that he always had Naruto. He felt his chakra in the back of his mind wherever he went. Reassuring, telling him that he wasn’t alone in this world. And it was same for Naruto, he knew it.

But when they were parting there were tears in Naruto's eyes, threatening to turn those seas of emotions into waterfalls. So Sasuke pulled him closer and warp his arm around his waist. Let him feel his chakra, let him feel his emotions and be cradled in those.

There were no room for words, because words were heavy and they still were fragile. But they understood nevertheless. Naruto pushed himself even closer and buried his face in the curve of Sasuke's neck.

"Naruto", Sasuke whispered into his ear quietly. He didn't say more. Words weren’t needed between them. They could feel it around them, inside them. The truth that they had finally acknowledged.

_I love you._

\---END--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you liked! I'm still just learning to write proper smut so I really want to know how it went in this..
> 
> Oh, and this is not betaed and written kind of fast, so let me know if there are mistakes!


End file.
